Birthdays and Being Dashing
by can-you-imagine
Summary: After the past week, it's no surprise really that Connor forgot his birthday. But someone else remembered, and they prove that a present doesn't have to be big and expensive to be the best gift of all.


A/N: So, Primeval rocks. It's my new obsession. I hope you enjoy my drabble that was, like usual, thought up as I was trying to get to sleep. It really sucks when that happens, I wrench myself from under the covers, flail around until I can flip the light switch, then scribble down a few lines and hope I can read it the next morning. But you don't care about these words, so on to the disclaimer and then the story. Sorry it's so short. Also, note that this is unbetaed, so there may be mistakes. If you spot one, let me know so I can fix it.

NOTE: for those who have read _Can't Take It In_ and _A Dance 'Round the Memory Tree_, I've posted a poll on my profile asking for feedback on the next piece in the series. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, nor the song Happy Birthday.

0o0o0o0

It was 11 o'clock on a Friday night and almost everyone had left. Connor was still in the ARC fiddling with the ADD. It had been a long day and a longer week, full of danger and rushing around. Just that day alone, a few hours after an anomaly had opened up in the middle of a tea shop in Belsize Park, releasing a number of extremely annoying, but mostly harmless birds, an anomaly had opened up in the ARC, letting _at least _30 Dodo birds in. Connor, Lester, Sarah, and everyone else in the ARC had spent the entire mid-morning and afternoon rounding them up. One of the Dodos had managed to get itself tangled in the ADD wires, so Connor had stayed to fix them. An easy job, but time consuming. Connor yawned, leaning back in his chair. Suddenly the main lights went out. Thinking of Helen Cutter, the creepy cleaner man, and every horror movie he'd ever seen, Connor stood quickly and looked toward the door.  
>"Who's there?" he called.<br>The door opened and Abby peeked in. As Connor breathed a sigh of relief, Abby came further into the room and he saw that she was holding a cupcake with a candle in it. She began to sing as she came further into the room.  
>"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Connor, happy birthday to you." She held out the cupcake, "Happy birthday, Conn."<br>Connor took it, "Thank you Abby. I wasn't expecting this."  
>"Well, you couldn't have expected everyone to forget, could you?"<br>Connor shrugged. "Well, I did. Thankfully, I'd probably have been offended otherwise."  
>Abby felt her heart frown at this. <em>Poor boy forgot his own birthday.<em> "Well, blow out the candle. Make a wish."  
>Connor closed his eyes and blew. He smiled at Abby. "Wanna share it?"<br>Abby laughed at his enthusiasm. "Sure."  
>They made their way to the kitchenette, where Connor got a knife and carefully cut the cupcake in half. While Connor was eating his half Abby took a deep breath and reached into her back pocket.<br>"I got you a little something. Here's your birthday present." She put it in Connor's gloved hand. He looked at it. It was a key.  
>"What's this?"<br>Abby bit her lip. "A key to the flat. I changed the locks after Jack left. Didn't want him gettin' any ideas. I wanted to ask you to move back in, I...I miss havin' you around."  
>Connor blinked. "'Course, I'll move back in. 'Bout time, really."<br>Abby beamed. "Good! 'Cause, I kinda already had Becker and Danny move your stuff back in."  
>Connor smiled. "Did you really?"<br>Abby nodded. "I wasn't sure, I didn't want to make any assumptions..." She moved to hop on the counter and Connor leaned next to her. "I know I was mean to ask you to move out. I've been rather horrible to you, and you didn't do anything to deserve it." Abby swallowed hard, this was more difficult than she thought. "I know I took forever and I'm sorry. You deserve so much better than me. I'm not good at this, any of it." Abby felt her throat get thick. "I just hope you still think I'm worth it." Unable to stand the intense look in Connor's eyes, Abby ducked her head. She felt a hand cover hers and looked to see Connor smiling a "you're-so-stupid-but-that's-why-I-love-you" smile.  
>"You don't seem to realize quite the effect you have on me. My heart decided a long time ago that you were it for me. It wasn't gonna settle for any lesser woman. I'll wait forever and a day, though I'd really rather not have to." He couldn't stop that classic Connor smile from shining through. "And you know, I'm not any better at this than you are. I'm always tripping over my words, although, I'll have you know I can be very dashing."<br>Abby smiled at him. "Can you?"  
>Connor nodded, inching closer to Abby. "Mmhm. But it's rather to be dashing with people like Action Man running around."<br>"Well, you'll have to show me sometime."  
>Connor mentally grinned. He suddenly moved in front of Abby, placing his hands on the counter on either side of Abby. He leaned in, his face close to hers. "Oh yeah? That shouldn't be too hard." He kept leaning in, a smile on his face. "A key part of being dashing...is wearing a fedora," he said before pressing his lips against Abby's sliding his hands around to her back. Abby responded, slipping her arms around his neck. <em>He's really good at this,<em> Abby thought before Connor parted his lips and all coherent thought flew out the window.

0o0o0o0  
>And that's all the detail you're getting out of me. I hope you enjoyed. Review, and tell me what you thought. SMILES! CYI<p> 


End file.
